


A Talk on the Porch

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To. [2]
Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Starlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk on the Porch

Jacob sat alone on his front porch, taking a long overdue break from hosting his radio show in his basement. He idly watched a lone car troll past to head towards one of the neighbour‘s houses. He turned away before the car pulled in, not being truly invested in finding out which neighbour it was. Most of his neighbours he knew only well enough to say hello to, and no more.

He sipped from a bottle of beer, his third of the evening, inhaling sharply as the cold liquid soothed its way past his throat. Upon inhaling, he caught the scents of night jasmines and the crisp scent of impending frost by morning. He looked to the sky, as a cloud scudded over the moon, eliminating her glow from falling upon the street and his house. All he was left with was the soft glow of his porch light, that he was currently sitting under and the soft pinprick lights of the stars shining overhead

He wondered, as he quite often invariably did on nights like this, what life was out there among the stars, and whether he would ever get to meet them. More importantly, he wondered if he would ever get concrete proof that there really was a robot head on the moon, to show people that he wasn’t the fake they so often accused him of being.

“Looking for aliens again, Jacob?” asked a voice nearby.

Inwardly, Jacob groaned. Outwardly, he turned a smile onto his neighbour that had spoken, Ronald.

“No, Ron, I’m not actively looking for aliens, merely wondering about them. Besides, I’ve told you before, it wasn’t an alien I saw on the moon, it was a robot head,” he said, priding himself on not sounding too jaded that time.

It was his most oft-repeated phrase, one that he had long since gotten tired of repeating to people. Ronald laughed, however, before retreating to his own house once more, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts and the stars shining down upon him.


End file.
